Ironic
by VampyReGODDess3354
Summary: What happens when the team meets a new hero? What happens when a member of the team falls in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

"Teen Titans we have a bank robbery down town!" Robin yelled as he turned off the siren.

"Let's go!" Beast Boy exclaimed and ran out the door.

They all followed Beast Boy and ran down town. When they got to the bank, the robbers were already tied up and one was knocked out while the other one was freaking out. Robin went up to the one who was freaking out and held him by the collar.

"Who?" He simply asked.

"She was wearing all black but her hair was dark brown. Her eyes were hazel and she blasted us with glowing stuff from her hands and eyes," The guy said.

"She sounds like you Star," Beast Boy said.

"Yes, she sounds a lot like my sister,"Starfire said.

"But, your sister doesn't have hazel eyes," Cyborg said.

"Her name was Fullmoon," The robber said.

"Fullmoon? I never heard of her before," Starfire replied.

Just then a side of the bank blew up. A girl flew out and landed right in front of Cyborg. She was wearing black but her hair was brown. Mumbo came out of the bank holding a bag full of money. He tipped his hat and ran down a alley way. The girl stood up and, actually, flew down the alley after him. The gang all looked at each other and ran after them. The alley was long and dark. A cat meowed and drain pipes leaked.

"Stay close guys," Robin said.

"Behind you!" Someone screamed.

Cyborg looked back to see Mumbo with his wand at the ready. A black beam flew past him and hit Mumbo in the chest. Fullmoon flew past him and started shotting beams at Mumbo. He dodged everyone of them.

"How would you like to be frozen?" Mumbo sneered and sot ice at her from his wand.

There stood Fullmoon. Frozen in place.

"Haha don't you like it?" Mumbo asked.

Fullmoon's eyes lit up and she blasted the ice. The ice fell down around her feet and she shivered.

"How would you like to be burnt to a crisp?" Fullmoon asked and blasted a beam at him.

"You like static electricity?" Mumbo asked, dodging the beam.

Fullmoon looked confused. Mumbo laughed and sent electricity from his wand at her. It hit her square in the chest. She screamed and fell to the floor, not getting up.

* * *

**So, how did you like my first chapter of my Teen Titans Fic??? Its a attempt so be nice please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fullmoon's POV**

* * *

I woke up in a weird place. A was laying on a couch that was rounded in the middle. In the room was a huge T.V. and a glass table. Behind the couch was the kitchen, a table and some stools. How did I get here and where am I? I tried to sit up but a wave of pain broke through my chest. It felt like the electricity was still in my chest. I touched my chest and it was all wrapped up. I tried sitting up again but the pain came back just as quickly as it came.

"Don't sit up. It will only make it worse," Someone mumbled.

I looked in the doorway and saw a half man, half machine in the doorway.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you?" I asked.

He chuckled then came and sat down besides me. "I'm Cyborg and you are in the Teen Titans tower. We brought you here. I mean the team and I."

"Thank you," I said rubbing my eyes. "What happened to the magician guy?"

"You mean Mumbo?" Cyborg asked. "He got away."

"That guys been getting away from me for too long now," I mumbled.

"I know. That happens to us a lot," He replied.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 2:30 in the morning," He answered. "You should get back to sleep."

"I think you might be right," I yawned and closed my eyes.

Cyborg got up quietly and walked to his room.

* * *

**Outside Viewer**

"When is she going to wake up?" Beast Boy asked.

"Let her rest. Remember, she got shocked in the chest," Raven said.

"She woke up at 2:30 this morning," Cyborg said.

"Did you talk to her?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, I stared at her the whole time. Of course I talked to her," Cyborg joked.

"What did she say?" Robin asked.

"She asked where was she, who was I and how did she get here," Cyborg responded.

"That's typical. She'll want to know where she is," Raven said.

Cyborg looked at her on the couch. She looked like Starfire except for the brown hair and the black outfit. She sighed and snuggled into the couch.

_She's beautiful, _Cyborg thought and then looked at himself._ If only I was human._

"You like her!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"No I don't! We just met her!" Cyborg yelled.

* * *

**Fullmoon's POV**

I was listening to every word they were saying. I was trying not to laugh when the siren rang. Robin went over to the control panel to see who it was.

"It's Mumbo and Punk Rocket!" Robin yelled. "Titans, let's go!"

They all headed out while I was still laying on the couch. I sat up, trying not to disturb the wound and took off after them. I followed them to the jewelry store. I hid behind a pillar and watched them.

"Ready for some music!" Punk Rocket said and strummed his guitar.

The team flew back against a wall. Robin got up and ran towards Punk Rocket. Mumbo jumped in his way and held out his wand.

"How would you like to be electrocuted?" Mumbo asked and then waved his wand at Robin.

A dark cloud came over his head and struckhim with lightning. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran towards Mumbo. Mumbo flicked his wand at them and out came ice balls. Beast Boy phased into a Pterydactle and lifted Cyborg off the ground away from the ice. Cyborg turned his hand into a sonic cannon and shot it at Mumbo. Punk Rocket strummed his guitar again and blocked the sonic beam. I had enough of this.

I ran out from behind the pillar and shot a beam of energy at Punk Rocket. He turned around when it hit him and smiled.

"Well, I have another female fan!" He exclaimed and played his guitar.

I flew up, dodging it and flew down and punched him in the gut where his guitar was, breaking his guitar. Mumbo backed away from me and ran outside. I ran after him, making a whip with my powers. The whip went around his legs making him fall, and then I pulled him back to me. I took his wand and broke it into four pieces.

"Now, how are you going to get out of this mess?" I sneered at him.

He snorted and tapped his fingers on the ground.

* * *

While the police took Mumbo and Punk Rocket away the team came up to me. I noticed that Cyborg was in the back and looking down.

"Well, it looks like you're feeling better," Robin said.

"Yes, thank you," I replied.

"Well, we could use another team member and we have an extra room," Robin said.

"What he's trying to say is would you like to be apart of the team?" Beast Boy asked.

I have not been a memember of a team before. I wonder what it's like? Obviously it was great because a Tamerrianyan was part of one.

"I'd be honored to be a member of the Teen Titans," I said with a smile.

"That's wonderful!" Starfire yelled and hugged me. "Another Tamerrianyan to enjoy my food!"

* * *

**Reviews???**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the smell of some Tamerrianyan substance cooking. I walked out of my room to the kitchen. Everyone was there staring at the food in each of their bowls. It was pink stuff that looked like ive cream. Starfire came up to me and took my hand.

"You're just in time to try my meal!" She exclaimed and pulled up a chair next to Cyborg.

I sat down while Starfire was getting my breakfast. Cyborg was staring at the food in his bowl with a grossed out face. I chuckled a little and Starfire gave me my food and a spoon. I looked at it and sniffed it. I smiled, took the spoon and took a bite of it. Everyone looked at me with grossed out faces.

"What?" I asked taking another bite.

"How could you eat that?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's good. try it," I said.

Cyborg was the first one to try it. He sniffed it and gulped it down. He smiled a big smile which made me smile and Starfire.

"That was good!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Just then, the sirens went off. Robin went to the monitor to see who it was. He turned the sirens off and stared at us. I stared at him in wonder. Everyone else knew exactly who it was.

"It's him," He mumbled.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Slade," Cyborg mumbled getting up.

"Slade? I gulped.

"Yes," Robin said and took off.

I knew who Slade was. But I wouldn't tell them. I couldn't tell them. They would think badly of me. I couldn't lie to them either. I just had to stay off the subject and let it go whenever they talked about him. I wouldn't let Slade ruin my future. I couldn't. Not now, not ever.

We took off down an alley way which, of course, was a dead end. Pipes creaking and leaking and old battered garbage cans. There was a drain which I slowly walked too. I leaned my face over the drain so I could get a closer look. A man with a half black, half copper mask jumped out of the drain.

"Fullmoon get out of the way!" Cyborg screamed at me.

Slade punched me in the face and I went flying and landed in a bunch of garbage cans.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled.

I moaned and fluttered my eyes open. This can't be happening. I won't let it happen. Raven went flying into me. Raven mumbled something and got off of me. I grunted and flew to the team that was losing, badly. I flew past Robin, who was laying on the floor holding his arm. I flew past Starfire who had just been thrown into the garbage cans. I shot a beam at Slade which he grabbed a garbage can lid and blocked it. I tried to kick him but he blocked it. I tried to punch him but he blocked it. I did a back walk over and hit him in the jaw with my feet. Cyborg slammed him into a wall where Raven held him there with her mental abilities.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin asked coming up to him.

"Oh the usual," Slade replied. 'Hello Fullmoon."

"How do you know my name?" I asked in an angry tone. Of course I knew the answer.

Slade looked at me with confusion in his eyes and then he gave a little chuckle.

"What? Did I say something funny?" I hissed at him.

"Yes. Something very funny." Slade answered.

I closed my eyes and thought of what I should say next. I had to choose my words wisely around the team. I couldn't say anything that would make me look like the bad guy which I wasn't.

"Thinking of something?" Slade asked.

I looked at him with piercing eyes. I put my hand on my head. I had a major headache now.

"Leave her alone Slade," Cyborg said.

"Oh your boyfriend is standing up for you. How sweet and caring," Slade sneered and broke Raven's hold on him. Slade ran down the alley and jumped into the sewer.

Cyborg started after him but Robin put his hand on his shoulder.

"let him go. We'll meet him again," Robin said.

"Fullmoon?" Raven asked.

"Yes?"

"What was all that about?"

* * *

**Reviews??**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated anything in like 3 months. My laptop was in the shop for a month and then when I got it back, I didn't have microsoft word. I tried to find a download for microsoft but it just wasn't happening. And then, I found out that you could use OpenOffice and there was a free download on this website and ugh. Just confusing. Anyway back to the story!**

* * *

"I don't know what he was talking about," I told Raven as we walked to a pizzaria.

Raven gave me that look like I knew something but she didn't push it.

The thing is, I did know something about Slade that everyone wanted to know. I did know who he was. I did know his past. Why I didn't tell them? Because it would ruin me.

"We'll have 2 pies please," Cyborg said.

"And what could I get for that beautiful young lady standing next to you? Perhaps a salad?" The guy behind the counter gave me those seductive eyes.

"Perhaps not," I snickered and walked away.

I went outside and sat down at a table. I hate when guys do that. I brushed my hair back, away from my face. It just annoys me so much when a guy sees a thin girl and thinks that she doesn't eat. The guys sat down at the table and we eached grabbed a piece of the pie.

"This is really good pizza!" Starfire and I exclaimed.

"This place is new. They're said to have the best pizza," Beastboy said, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Fullmoon, don't you hate when guys say that?" Raven asked as she glared at me.

"Yes, I do but I'm so used to hearing it, I don't care anymore," I replied finishing my slice.

"It doesn't make you want to kill them?" Raven mumbled.

I looked at her weirdly. "No. Why would I want to do that?"

Raven shrugged. "Just curious."

"You have to excuse Raven. She's PMSing," Cyborg laughed.

"No! I'm not!" Raven shouted and threw her slice at him.

I laughed a little. They were all so funny. Good thing I picked this town to protect. Well... maybe it wasn't because of Slade.

"Come on guys," Beast Boy yawned. "I'm tired."

"Me too," Starfire said.

"I'll race you back to the tower," Cyborg said to Beast Boy as he ran down the street.

"No fair!" Beast Boy yelled, morphed into a horse and chased after him.

"I think I'm going to join in," I said with a smirk and I flew quickly after them.

_No one can out run me when I'm flying_, I thought to myself. I flew past Beast Boy still trying to catch up to Cyborg. He neighed and shook his neck. I was catching up to Cyborg fast. I flew at his head height and slowed to meet his speed.

"Joing the fun?" He asked smiling.

"Yep. I can tell you're not going to win," I replied.

"Oh? Seems to me like your flying at the sme speed as I'm running," He stated.

"This is just my normal speed. See you at the tower," I smiled and took off past him.

I landed near the door and waited for them to come. I closed my eyes and thought about Slade. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be dead? It's just so confusing.

"Hey Fullmoon. You wanna come inside?" Robin asked me while Beast Boy poked me to see if I was alive.

"Oh yeah. I was just thinking."

* * *

**I'll try to put up the next chapter wednesday. R&R. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"Titans, let's go!" Robin yelled as he ran out the door.

I followed Cyborg and Beast boy down to the garage. I took off when Cyborg opened the garage door. Him and Beast Boy were in the car. The robbery was far into town. I caught up to Starfire and Raven as we looked down at the town to see who was the robber. I stopped when I saw out of the corner of my eye,someone that looked suspicious. I flew towards the ground and ran after them. They ran down allies and side streets that I've never been down before and then, they went into this abandoned parking garage and building.

I hesitated outside the parking garage. Should I be here? Should I go back for the team? By the time I would get back, the person might not be here. I took a deep breathe and slowly walked into the garage. My hands were lit and ready to attack. I looked from corner to corner but no one was there. I heard a door slam which made me jump. I walked over to where I heard the slam. It must be a door to the building. I rolled my eyes at myself. Obviously Fullmoon. Obviously.

I open the door and I see nothing but darkness. I lit up my hand and put it into the darkness. I take a peak.

"Oh my god," I whispered covering my mouth so I don't cry.

There was dead bodies hanging everywhere. I do not how they died but they were in work close and they were soaked in dry blood. The stench was horrible. I could tell from the smell that they have been decaying for 15 years. I took a second look in. There were messy desks and lamps and broken glass everywhere. I closed the door to get some fresh air.

I had to go in after this person. This person could be the person that killed all these people or could be a robber/murderer of some sort. I took a deep breathe and went in. I tried not to notice the dead bodies as I walked deeper into the building. I noticed the safe was dented and beat up but not open. I ignored the dead guy on top of it and tried to open the safe. Whatever is in here must be important to have all these people die.

The stench of the bodies were making me faint but I still tried to get the safe open. I tried common number combinations and then random ones. When I couldn't get it, I slammed my first on top of the safe and it slowly opened. I put my hand in the safe and took out a parcel.

"This is what they're after?" I said to myself.

"Thank you," Someone said and grabbed the parcel out of my hand.

"Wait!" I yelled and ran after them.

The stench was getting worst as I ran. It smelled like road kill. I ran into a big room with the bodies pushed out of the way. I felt faint and sick but I kept looking for the person. I looked all around the room for any sign of them.

"Thank you Fullmoon for opening the safe," The person said.

"I know that voice," I hissed.

Slade grabbed my throat and put my up against the wall. I was hanging over corpse.

"Listen," He said. "If you keep the teen titans away from me, I won't tell them."

"I won't do that Slade!" I yelled as he squeezed harder.

"Oh yes you will. Unless you want me to tell them about..."

"No, no," I screeched. "I'll be ruined if you do."

"So then, get them to stay out of my way. Thank you for your kindness," Slade said as he squeezed my throat harder so that I could breathe.

I took one final last breathe and then, I fainted.

* * *

R&R pleas(:


	6. Chapter 6

"Fullmoon?"

I heard someone say my name but my lips wouldn't work. My mind wasn't there. I kept my eyes shut and my lips closed. I didn't move. I just kept hearing my name from every where. It felt like I was on a couch. My finger twitched and I open my eyes a little bit. The light shined into my eyes and I closed them again.

"Lower the lights,' I heard Cyborg whisper. "Fullmoon? Can you hear me?"

"Mhmm, where am I?" I asked as I slightly opened my eyes.

Cyborg put his hand on my head. "You're home."

"How did you find me?"

"Tracking device on my talky. Why did you go in there?" He asked as he pushed me down when I tried to get up.

"Well, while we were going to the robbery, I saw something out of the corner of my eye and thought that it was the robber. I followed him to that office building."

"And you didn't come and get us?" He asked.

"No, I didn't. I thought that by the time I got to you guys, they would be gone," I replied opening my eyes a little more.

"Did you find out who it was?"

"No."

* * *

**Sorry it's short. R&R. :)**


End file.
